This invention relates to oligomers of perfluoro(2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxole), which are useful as lubricants, hydraulic fluids, heat transfer fluids, and plasticizers, and as intermediates for making certain perfluoroacids and acid fluorides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,030 to Resnick discloses solid polymers of perfluoro(2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxole). The preparation of perfluoro(2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxole), sometimes abbreviated hereafter to PDD, also is described in the above patent. PDD has the following formula (1) ##STR1##
Solid polymers were obtained on standing at room temperature in a dry box as well as on irradiation with ultraviolet light. No low molecular weight oligomers of PDD have been reported, however.